


Watch Out for the Bride

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Sterek New Year's Extravaganza [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Doesn’t Dance, Established Relationship, Jealous Derek, M/M, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: Derek just gave him a look before turning back to Erica when she called out that she was ready. She had her back to the crowd of women, standing on a chair while Boyd held her waist. She did two practice throws without releasing the bouquet, and on the third, she let it go. Derek tensed the second he saw her let go, the throw much harder than it should’ve been, likely because Erica had forgotten in her excitement that she was a Werewolf andshe had super-strength.The bouquet shot into the crowd like a canon and Derek heard the sound it made when it slammed straight into someone’s face.(SNYE - January 14th - Getting Married)





	Watch Out for the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis

Derek slouched down further in his seat, scowling angrily at his surroundings and glaring hard enough to hurt someone whenever women tried to approach him to ask him to dance. He didn’t even know who most of these people _were_ , and while he understood that Boyd and Erica had gone off to university, he had always assumed that when they got married, it would be a relatively small affair.

Pack, family, a few close, close friends—which mostly meant Stiles, who was both Pack _and_  family—and that would be it. But no, here he sat, in the middle of a large hall, surrounded by at least fifty people, and wanting to murder all of them.

Especially Boyd and Erica, because they should’ve known better than to do this to him.

When another woman approached him, ignoring his death glare, and took a seat beside him, he was ready to wolf out and expose them all to get her away from him.

“Not a dancer?” she asked with a kind smile.

“No,” he grunted.

“Me neither. Everyone thinks it’s fun to go out there and have a good time, but I’d prefer to sit and have a conversation.”

“I’d prefer to sit in silence,” Derek informed her.

She laughed a little and shifted her chair closer. He leaned away from her, radiating so much anger he wondered how long it would be before one of the Werewolves in the room noticed and sent damage control over.

“It’s a wedding, you can’t sit in silence. You can sit if you don’t feel like dancing, but I think it’s a requirement to speak to people. Get to know them, figure out what side of the party they’re on. What about you? Bride or groom?”

“Both,” Derek grit out. He noticed Scott catch his eye and the man was gone a moment later. Thank God. Damage control was on the way.

“Really? You must be from before they went off to college. It’s amazing how many people I’ve met so far who know both of them from before. Keeping in touch with friends from high school is so difficult, so I like hearing about how many of them came.”

Derek only knew of the original Pack who’d known Boyd and Erica from high school, which was pretty much five people including him so unless she specifically hit those four other people before sitting down beside him, that wasn’t ‘so many people.’

“I’m from the bride’s side. We met in second year college, and when she introduced me to Boyd, it was lovely. She loves him so much, I’m really happy to be able to share this special day with them.”

Derek was ready to snap at her, inhaling through his nose to do just that, when he caught a familiar scent approaching him and instantly relaxed, eyes finding Stiles when he pushed between two couples and grinned at him.

His tie was undone with the top button loose, and his shirt had gotten untucked at the front on the left side. He had bright pink lipstick all over his face, which Derek _knew_  belonged to Erica because she was the only person wearing that shade, and the only one dumb enough to test Derek’s patience because it was her wedding day. His hair was dishevelled, he smelled like sweat and happiness, and his eyes were bright.

“Hey babe,” Stiles said, Derek moving one hand off his leg so that his boyfriend could plop down onto his lap and kiss his cheek. “Having fun? You should come dance with me.”

Derek gave him a scathing look and Stiles just grinned before turning his attention to the girl beside him. Derek could smell her disappointment, but she wasn’t angry or resentful towards Stiles like girls usually were, so she earned a few points in his book.

“Hi,” Stiles said, sticking one hand out, the other still around Derek’s neck to keep him balanced sideways on his lap. “I’m Stiles, this grumpy moron’s boyfriend.”

“Joanna. Bride or groom?” she asked, shaking his hand.

“Both. High school friends.”

“See, that’s so nice!” Joanna said, and went off on her spiel once more about how many of Erica and Boyd’s high school friends had shown up.

She and Stiles spoke for a few minutes, joking and laughing while Stiles commented on all the lipstick on his face, kissing Derek’s nose lightly when he growled low in his throat. He may not be able to kill Erica today because it was _her_  day, but he could definitely kill her tomorrow.

Sure, she was going on her honeymoon, but Derek was resourceful. He could find them and make it look like an accident. Boyd would forgive him.

“Well, it was nice speaking with you,” Joanna said after almost twenty minutes, getting to her feet and smiling at them. “Enjoy the rest of the night.”

“Thanks, you too.” Stiles beamed at her and she turned to walk away, disappearing into the crowd of dancers in the middle of the room.

Stiles turned back to Derek and kissed at his cheek a few times in succession before blowing a raspberry against his face. Derek jerked his head away and turned to scowl at him while Stiles grinned.

“Come on, Derek. Two of your Betas just got married, this is a good thing. You should be happy.”

“I would’ve been happier if it had just been Pack and family present,” Derek muttered.

“Yes, but this isn’t _your_  wedding, it’s theirs,” Stiles reminded him. “If we get married, I promise you can invite as few people as you want, as long as my dad, Scott and Lydia are there.”

Derek gave him a look, ignoring the way his own heart did an odd thump in his chest at the words. There had been a lot of teasing leading up to Boyd and Erica’s wedding, because the only couple who’d been together the longest aside from them were Derek and Stiles. They weren’t as open about it, mostly because Derek wasn't into PDA, but everyone who mattered knew and that was good enough.

But Derek had also just spent the entire night glaring women away from him, and watching both women _and_  men approach Stiles and attempt to dance with him before Lydia, Kira or Erica would intervene to protect said person from being mauled to death in the middle of a wedding.

Derek had never really considered how desirable Stiles was. Obviously, _Derek_  thought he was attractive and sexy, but he’d been dating him for almost ten years, so of _course_  he did, but it had never occurred to him that other people thought that, too.

And now he was starting to wonder about whether or not it would be worth getting married, not to tie Stiles to him forever, but because they would both have rings on their fingers and people would leave them alone. Mostly, anyway, since he knew some people wouldn’t take that as a deterrent.

He just didn’t think marriage was necessary. Stiles hadn’t ever made comments about _wanting_  to get married, and they were both Pack and happy and living together and things were great. He never felt like marriage was something they needed to do, because he knew Stiles belonged to him and he fully belonged to Stiles. It just seemed like a waste of time and money.

Now he was rethinking that, but maybe he’d speak to the sheriff before making any rash decisions.

They both turned to the podium when the MC announced it was time for the bouquet toss and Stiles let out an excited squeak before kissing Derek’s cheek and getting quickly to his feet. Derek rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face at how excited Stiles was.

He saw Kira pushing her way beside Stiles, the two of them talking and laughing while a few other single girls got into the fray. Stiles was the only guy in there, but nobody seemed to mind, probably because everyone in the room had met Stiles by now and knew there was no talking him out of it.

Scott fell down beside him while Erica spoke to all the singles, a feral grin on her face while explaining the importance of being sure about marriage before taking the leap, as if she’d been married for thirty years instead of thirty minutes.

“You and Stiles gonna go next if he catches it?” Scott asked him, bumping his elbow lightly and grinning.

Derek just shrugged in response. He’d already decided to think on it, so whether Stiles caught it or not, it wouldn’t change his mind. He wanted to be with him to the end either way, and maybe marriage would mean strengthening their bond, both as Pack members _and_  mates.

“What about Kira?” Derek asked.

Scott grinned and patted at his coat pocket, Derek raising an eyebrow.

“You brought your engagement ring to Boyd and Erica’s wedding?” He scowled, finding that to be a little selfish.

“What? No!” Scott looked horrified, as if realizing Derek thought he was going to propose to Kira during their other friends’ wedding. “No, I mean, yes, it’s on me, but not today. It was expensive, okay? I don’t feel safe leaving it behind anywhere. But I wanted to propose to her in Beacon Hills.” Scott turned and got a dopey smile on his face when he looked over at her. Derek often wondered—and worried—if he looked like that whenever he looked at Stiles.

“So this week sometime, then?” Derek asked.

“Yeah. Closer to the end of our trip, I figure. We’re still a few years away from being done our overseas program, but I wanted to propose to her at home. Once we’re back is when I’d want to get married. Here, at home, with friends and family.” He slapped Derek on the shoulder and smiled. “And whatever you do, don’t propose to Stiles while we’re in town. You’ll steal my thunder and that’s not cool.”

Derek just gave him a look before turning back to Erica when she called out that she was ready. She had her back to the crowd of women, standing on a chair while Boyd held her waist. She did two practice throws without releasing the bouquet, and on the third, she let it go. Derek tensed the second he saw her let go, the throw much harder than it should’ve been, likely because Erica had forgotten in her excitement that she was a Werewolf and _she had super-strength_.

The bouquet shot into the crowd like a canon and Derek heard the sound it made when it slammed straight into someone’s face.

And of course, he knew exactly whose face it had slammed into before Stiles even fell over in the crowd of women, all of them letting out loud exclamations of panic and Kira shouting,

“Stiles, oh my God, are you okay?!”

There was silence for a few seconds while everyone crowded around the fallen man, and then he thrust one hand in the air, holding the bouquet, and shot to his feet.

“I’m okay!” he proclaimed loudly, blood streaming down his face from his nose, staining his teeth and shirt. “I’m okay!” he said again, both hands in the air now, waving the bouquet excitedly.

Everyone cheered and Erica howled with laughter while clapping. Derek buried his face in one hand while Scott chuckled beside him and patted him on the back.

“Derek, look, I caught the bouquet!”

“With your _face_ ,” Scott called back to him.

“Whatever, man! Hands, face, doesn’t matter! I _caught_  it! Fair’s fair!”

Derek couldn’t believe he wanted to marry that moron.

**END.**


End file.
